<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>маленькие радости by violets_are_blue_my_soul_is_black</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304245">маленькие радости</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/violets_are_blue_my_soul_is_black/pseuds/violets_are_blue_my_soul_is_black'>violets_are_blue_my_soul_is_black</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>В этом городе нам не помочь [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Hanahaki Disease, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:21:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/violets_are_blue_my_soul_is_black/pseuds/violets_are_blue_my_soul_is_black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ангелы смеются ему в лицо, говоря, что быстрая смерть не для него. Никогда не была для него.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>В этом городе нам не помочь [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>маленькие радости</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Будет больно.</p><p>Хаск смерил Ниффти уничтожающим взглядом.</p><p>
  <i>Он знает об этом.</i>
</p><p>Ему почти удалось не издать ни звука от пронзающей вен боли, только крылья несдержанно вздрогнули крупной дрожью, мазнув стоящую на коленях девушку по лицу. Ниффти несвойственно себе чертыхнулась, раздраженно отпихнула крыло в сторону, но Хаск едва ли обратил на это внимание, стараясь не шевелиться, проглотить, как горькое лекарство,  вспышки агонии, перебирающие паучьими лапами вверх по предплечьям. Он давно уже должен был привыкнуть к тому, как каждодневно рвутся и зарастают неровные раны, но дни, месяцы, <i>почти год</i> — боль как впервые, не глушит ни водка, ни опиум, ни таблетки обезбола в серебристых блистерах. Невозможно привыкнуть к тому, как что-то важное, что-то нужное, что-то <i>часть него самого</i>, кусками отходит от тела, ложась розовым одеялом на чужие в тонко-шелковых перчатках руки. Они смотрятся в них неправильно. Они предназначены <i>не ей</i>. Хаск давит злость в зародыше, понимая, что Ниффти — единственная, кто может вынести огромные черные мешки из отеля без вопросов, поэтому давит, давит это чувство, как жирную, объевшуюся крови пиявку. Злость эта беспочвенна. <i>Они </i>не принадлежат Хаску и <i>они </i>никому не предназначены.</p><p><i>Они </i>— всего лишь последствие болезни. Чумы, которую необходимо искоренить.</p><p>Ниффти отложила нож. Сначала Хаск рвал их с запястий сам — вышедшими из подушечек когтями, отрывал зубами, укладывал мертвенным ковром у стоп, — но затем Ниффти обо всем узнала, нечаянно, <i>случайно</i>, и на следующую ночь лезвие надежно соскребало лишнее с кожи в плотный полиэтилен. </p><p>Впервые за тысячи никогда не являющихся на оранжевом картоне лун пребывания Хаска за чертой преисподней он порадовался тому, что под слоем густо-черной шерсти шрамов — не видно. Сколько их, нарастающих один на другом, пересекающих, перешитых медицинской нитью, лопающихся по новой изнутри — наружу? Нервные окончания притупились в чувствительности после сотни литров шестидесятиградусного, но даже так Хаск их легко находил на себе, и их — тоже хотелось срезать. Новое тело за один цикл чистки истрепалось больше тридцативосьмилетнего, только жить с этой тушей теперь — вечность, если Хаск раньше не словит виском шальную пулю или его не порвет пылью ангельский свет.</p><p>Ангелы. Хаск думает, что это в их духе: убивать красиво, избавляться от грешников, не пачкая рук. Не кровь разливают — вино, резким и быстрым движением белого, тоже красивого. Увидеть его последним — то, чего хочет Хаск, но вместо этого Ангелы смеются ему в лицо, говоря, что быстрая смерть не для него. Никогда не была для него.</p><p>Они стелют благими намерениями дорогу в ад. Не себе, ему. Хотя глубже, казалось, не упадешь.</p><p>— Кровохлебка приносит несчастья, — вдруг произнесла Вэгги возле него, глядя куда-то за спину и брезгливо натягивая перчатки, словно опасалась, что черное проклятие лизнет за пальцы. — Ты несешь в руках смерть.</p><p>Хаск не понял, к кому она обращается, и только услышав голос позади погодя мгновение — узнал.</p><p>— Не говори глупостей. Обычные цветы, — проговорил Энджел с детской нежностью и вдруг прорезал ребрами рук грудину Хаска, раздавливая сердце в ней с брызгами сока, словно спелую ягоду: — И это гибискусы. Какой-то кретин их выбросил, представляете? Такую красоту…</p><p>Обернуться сейчас — все равно, что обернуться на пока еще свободную петлю виселицы, зная, что это последнее, что он увидит. Обернуться — значит выдохнуть вчерашним ромом в ссохшиеся губы смерти, а затем поцеловать ее взасос. Обернуться — проснуться от ночного кошмара и осознать, что он — явь.</p><p>— Не помню даже, когда последний раз видел настоящие цветы, — его счастливый тон бил Хаска под дых на каждом слове. — Вокруг ни травинки, а тут — целый букет! Ну не дебил ли? Продал бы лучше.</p><p>Энджел перебирал одной рукой измятые лепестки в белых прожилках, не боясь порвать закрученные края, а другой держал букет так крепко, что намочил грудку и пиджак зеленой водой, стекающей по неаккуратно срезанным стеблям вниз. Он держал цветы так, будто это величайшее сокровище. Будто это новорожденный ребенок или драгоценный пакетик с фенциклидином. Будто это — вся вселенная. И то, как она запросто умещалась у Энджела в ладонях, приводило того в восторг.</p><p>— Я поставлю их к тебе на стойку, ладно? Они все равно через два дня погибнут.</p><p>Он улыбался. Улыбался, как последний дурак, даже не подозревая, что гибель их не наступит ни через два дня, ни через месяц.</p><p>Ангелы тихо смеются за спиной Хаска, зная, что нож вонзается раз за разом от руки одного из них.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>